


Tæppet

by How0_0



Series: Februar Skrive-challenge [7]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Båden gynger, F/F, Fluff, Ikke rettet igennem, Sleepy-times
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Emily er faldet i søvn, og Meagan vil ikke have at hun fryser ihjel.





	Tæppet

Månen stod højt på himlen, og det havde været en lang dag, så man kunne ikke sige noget til hvor hurtigt Emily faldt i søvn. Båden gyngede, og lige meget hvor lang tid hun brugte på den, virkede bølgerne stadig sløvende på Meagan. Emily havde ikke brugt lige så lang tid på en båd, så Meagan tænkte at det nok var endnu mere trættende for hende.

De havde lagt planer hele dagen. Fundet på ideer til at redde Corvo Attano, prøvet på at finde ud af hvor Sokolov blev af, og Emily brugte lang tid på at stirre ud over havet. Hvad hun tænkte på vidste Meagan ikke, men det kunne ikke have været noget godt, for Emily så ikke ligefrem glad ud da hun kom ind igen. 

Hun havde også lige mistet alt hun kendte, og var på vej hen til en fremmed by for at finde på ting, der måske kunne hjælpe hendes far. Hendes hjem var blevet taget fra hende af en dame, der sagde at hun var hendes tante, og hun havde også lukket Corvo ind i en slags sten-fælde. Meagan havde ikke set det selv, men måden Emily forklarede det på fik det til at vende sig i hende.

For lang tid siden, dengang hun havde efterladt Billie Lurk, havde Daud haft en konfrontation med en heks kaldet Delilah. Ifølge de rygter, der kom de følgende måneder, havde Daud sendt Delilah langt væk, og mange af hendes følgere troede ikke på at hun nogensinde vile komme tilbage. Det må ikke have været langt nok væk, for hvis det var den samme Delilah, så havde hun fundet et vej tilbage. 

Vinden blæste udenfor, og bølgerne begyndte at slå hårdere mod skibets sider. Den gamle båd ville ikke kunne klare det, hvis der kom en storm, så forhåbentlig ville havet ikke smadre dem helt. Alle har hørt historierne om folk, der sejlede ud med håb og drømme, og endte som mad for de store hajer dybt nede i vandet. 

Emily lå på en af stolene i hjørnet, næsten helt gemt af reoler og kasser, men selv Meagan kunne se hende ryste. Det var ikke meget, men nok til at hun ville vågne af kulden hvis det ikke snart blev varmere. 

Meagan var ikke nogen babysitter, og hun var helt sikkert ikke den slags mennesker, der vil passe på folk de lige havde mødt. Men af en underlig grund hun ikke havde fundet ud af endnu, skyndte hun sig ind på sit eget værelse for at hente sit tæppe. 

Tæppet var strikket og det kradsede hvis man brugte det for længe, men det ville stoppe Emily fra at fryse ihjel, og det var vel det vigtigste. Hun gik hen til Emily, og så at hun stadig rystede af kulde. Hun var heldigvis ikke vågnet endnu. Hvis hun vågnede ville hun se Meagan passe på hende, og så blev hun nødt til at smide hende ud i vandet. Meagan havde godt nok et omdømme at opretholde. 

Hun tog tæppet omkring Emily, og sørgede for at det lå tæt på hende, for at holde på alt den varme det kunne. Hun kiggede igen på den sovende skikkelse, nu næsten helt dækket af et tæppe, og følte noget underligt varme i sin mave. Sikkert bare whiskyen fra før, der kun nu var begyndt at virke. Andet kunne det ikke være. 

————

Hun sov næsten helt, men vågnede en lille smule da hun mærkede nogen pakke hende ind i noget kløende stof. Det føltes ikke rart, men det var dejligt varmt, så hun pakkede sig bare endnu mere ind i det, og sukkede tilpas. 

Bølgerne havde lullet hende i søvn, og hun var kun mere end forberedt på at falde i en dyb søvn igen. Men hun syntes alligevel lige at hun skulle se hvad det var, der faktisk var sket. Hun åbnede øjnene, og så Meagan gå hurtigt væk fra hende. Hendes sværd var ikke ved hendes side som det ellers plejede at være, og Meagan så mere afslappet ud end Emily nogensinde havde set hende. 

Meagan drejede ned af gangen, og hun kunne ikke ses længere. Emily skulle til at rejse sig for at gå efter hende, men hendes trætte krop protesterede, og hun blev bare siddende under tæppet. Der gik ikke lang tid før hun igen faldt i søvn. Denne gang sov hun helt til morgenen. 

————

Solens stråler havde udskiftet aftenens storm, og strålerne viste alt støvet i luften. De måtte være tæt på noget land, eller måske var skibet bare ikke blevet støvet af i lang tid. Emily følte sig helt udhvilet, og var klar til at starte en ny dag. Eller, efter noget mad og et glas figen-vin fra Rivera, så ville hun være helt klar. 

Da hun puttede fødderne på jorden og rejste sig op, mærkede hun noget falde ned. Tæppet, der før havde ligget på hende, lå nu på jorden. Hun skyndte sig at samle det op. Det var jeg Meagan’s, og hun kunne ikke gøre hendes ejendele beskidte. Specielt ikke efter hun lige havde givet hende tæppet aftenen før. 

Emily gik hen til døren bagved tavlerne, som hun var blevet fortalt førte til Meagan’s værelse, men den var som sædvanligt låst. Hun ville ikke spørge om hvad der var derinde, af frygt for at Meagan ville blive sur på hende, men hun kunne ikke lade være med at fantasere om hvad der kunne være derinde. Der var sikkert en masse våben, hvis hun kendte Meagan ret, og nok også en masse bøger med historier om tomrummet. 

Hun gik videre gennem skibet, men da Meagan hverken var i køkkenet eller i lastrummet begyndte hun at blive en smule nervøs. Meagan plejede at være i gang med at spise et måltid, eller også prøvede hun på at reparere hendes halv-ødelagte motor i skibet, så det var usædvanligt at hun ville være andre steder end under dækket.

Da hun gik op ad trapperne blev hun næsten blændet af solens stråler, der skinnede direkte i hendes øjne. Solen stod lige over vandkanten, og da hun bevægede sig længere opad så hun at der næsten ikke var nogle skyer på himlen. Det var en smuk da, som normalt ville blive brugt på at læse bøger i gårdhaven, eller på en gåtur gennem skoven med Wyman. Men det føltes efterhånden som længe siden, selv om der ikke kunne havde gået mere end et par dage. 

Meagan var ikke oppe på dækket, hvor hun ellers brugte en smule tid med at kigge ud på horisonten. Emily vidste ikke hvad hun tænkte over, når hun stod sådan og så eftertænksom ud, men det kunne ikke være noget sjovt, for hun endte altid med at gå ind til sig selv efter det. Hvad kun lavede på sit værelse kunne Emily ikke vide, men hun kunne kun frygte det værste.

Der var endnu flere trapper, og dem gik hun også op ad. Nu var hun blevet endnu mere bange, for der var kun et sidste sted som Meagan kunne være, så der blev hun nødt til at være. Hvis hun ikke var der, kunne det være at hun var stukket af i den lille båd, der altid var bundet ved siden af skibet. Måske havde hun tænkt igen over at hjælpe en eftersøgt kejserinde stikke af fra Dunwall. 

Heldigvis så hun hende da hun gik de sidste skridt op af trappen. Det så ud som om at hun havde styret skibet sent ud på natten, men så blevet så træt at hun bare faldt om på den madras, der lå deroppe. 

Det så ikke ud som om hun frøs, men det kunne ikke være rart at sove på den hårde madras. Og den stilling hun lå i kunne ikke være godt for hendes nakke. Emily vidste godt at det var hendes mange år som kejserinde, der fik hende til at bekymre sig for sådanne småting, men det var nu alligevel noget, der bekymrede hende. 

Hun var meget forsigtig da hun løftede Meagan’s hovede og skubbede det foldede tæppe ind under hendes hovede. Hun vidste godt at tæppet kradsede, men det var bedre end at få hold i nakken når hun engang vågnede op. 

Hun havde ikke fået lov til at passe på nogen, når nu hun var kejserinde og alting, men den følelse hun fik i sin mave da hun så Meagan sove som et barn, var ikke til at ignorere.


End file.
